


Heat

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eh. It’s not all bad.” Steve says, nuzzling his face into your neck.</p>
<p>“What are you on about? I’m freezing my nipples off here!”</p>
<p>“Well how else would I get to snuggle up with you?”</p>
<p>“Steve…I thought we talked about this.” You murmur, feeling your heart racing.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah we live together so we shouldn’t do anything in case it doesn’t work out but what if it does work out?” Steve says quickly, his voice muffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is some pure Steve Rogers smut. You can’t go wrong with some nice simple Steve smut. I haven’t written smut in quite some time so apologies if it’s a little dodgy! Sorry we haven't uploaded on here in so long! But enjoy anyway folks :) - Emma xox

“Come on it’s fucking freezing just fix the damn thing!” You shout at Steve from the sofa, curled into the smallest ball possible. Steve is standing in front of the boiler, looking puzzled. He is wrapped from head to toe in as much clothing as possible, socks on his hands, two hats on his head, the works.

“Do you not think I am TRYING?” He shouts back, impatiently storming away from the boiler. It was mid-winter and temperatures were dropping below zero at night. Not an ideal time for the heating to break in your old, draughty apartment.

“We will just have to wait till tomorrow.” You say, trying to control your chattering teeth. “I’m gunna go get into bed.”

“You’ve already got both our duvets though give me mine back.” Steve calls after you as you struggle to stand and waddle towards your bedroom.

“Nope. Mine now.” You call behind you, leaping onto your bed and flattening out the two duvets, curling up against the freezing mattress and feeling it slowly warm. You had been living with Steve for five years now. Five harsh winters, and this happened every year. You watch Steve shuffle past your door towards his room looking sad and cold. “Wait!”

“What?” He says, reappearing in your doorway.

“Let’s penguin it.” You say with a sigh, motioning for him to join you under the covers. He scrambles at the opportunity, hurrying forwards and diving under the covers, snuggling up next to you. You turn towards him and press against his chest, his arms wrapping around you.

“Your nose is red.” Steve whispers, chuckling and pressing a warm kiss against the tip of your nose.

“Well yours is too.” You say defensively, glad your cheeks were already pink from the cold so Steve couldn’t see them reddening further. “We really should get someone to fix that boiler. This happens every year.”

“Eh. It’s not all bad.” Steve says, nuzzling his face into your neck.

“What are you on about? I’m freezing my nipples off here!”

“Well how else would I get to snuggle up with you?”

“Steve…I thought we talked about this.” You murmur, feeling your heart racing.

“Yeah yeah we live together so we shouldn’t do anything in case it doesn’t work out but what if it does work out?” Steve says quickly, his voice muffled.

“What are you saying?”

“Look. We have been living together in close proximity for five years now and I would be lying if I said you didn’t mean more to me than just a friend. I want more.”

“Steve…”

“Tell me you don’t feel anything for me. Tell me I mean nothing more to you than just friends, just roommates. Look me in the eye and tell me that, then I will stop bringing it up and I will do my best to move on and let the feelings go.” Steve says, moving his head away from you and looking you directly in the eye.

You open your mouth, but no words come out. You try to form a sentence, tell him that you don’t have any feelings for him, that he is only a friend to you, but your brain just won’t comprehend it. So you do the next best. You surge forward and capture Steve’s lips with your own, snaking your hand round to the back of his neck. Steve tenses at first, shocked and surprised at your sudden movement.

“I knew it.” He mutters against your lips, relaxing into the kiss and pushing forward.

“Shut up.” You reply, biting his lip gently, a low growl escaping from the back of Steve’s throat.

Under two duvets and wrapped in so many clothes you suddenly feel too hot. As Steve’s tongue slips inside your mouth you struggle with the zip on your jacket, forcing it down and wriggling out of your first layer. Steve, getting the hint, starts to help. His fingers an almost panicked blur he strips you down at lightning speed until you are only in your underwear. You thought you would be cold but if anything you are warmer than when you had on all the layers. Steve goes next, quickly removing his many layers, joining you in your underwear.

With the only things coming between you removed, you press your body against Steve, desperate to feel his skin against yours. At the contact a burning feeling spreads through your body and you pull Steve even closer. His hands roam your body and you follow suit, your fingers trailing down his bare chest. Your lips rarely leave Steve’s as your hand continues moving down until

“What the fuck.” You say, pulling back and staring at Steve.

“What?” He says defensively.

“Do you have a sock on your dick?”

“Maybe.”

“What the fuck Steve.”

“It was cold! I don’t need Todger Roger getting cold.”

“Your woowoo is called Todger Roger?”

“Problem?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“Did you just call it a woowoo?”

“Oh like woowoo is worse that Todger Roger.” You scoff, trying not to laugh.

“You raise a valid point.”

“Can we maybe continue now?” You ask, smirking at Steve as you slip the sock off . “There’s two…how many damn socks have you got on here?!”

“Not that many…”

“Is this like pass the parcel, am I gunna get to the prize and be disappointed?” You say, removing another two socks.

“Now that is one thing I can promise, you will not be disappointed.” He growls, claiming your lips with his again. You pull off the last sock and take Todger Roger in your hand, Steve gasping into your mouth. You begin fisting him gently, earning small whines when you pay close attention to the head. His lips move to your throat and you tilt your head back, his teeth nibbling at your sensitive skin.

Your hand starts moving faster, the movements making Steve visibly melt into your touch. Without saying anything he moves your hand away and ducks under the covers, kissing down your body gently, his teeth grazing lightly against your skin. Then, your underwear is pulled gently down your legs, and his lips are on you. Your back arches and his hands press firmly on your hips, keeping you in place. You come completely undone under his touch, on the brink of unraveling completely when he moves away.

You aren’t long without the feel of you against him though. He moves back up your body and, pressing his lips against yours, thrusts inside of you. At first he moves slowly, small moans escaping both of your mouths as all the right spots are hit. Soon, it is not enough and he picks up the pace. All thoughts of the cold are out of your minds now as sweaty skin meets sweaty skin, heat radiating between the both of you.

A gasp escapes your lips as you are pushed over the edge. Hot pleasure sweeps through your body and you feel your muscles tense, Steve visibly reacting to the change. His thrusts become stronger, renewed energy pushing him forward. Not long after you, Steve’s mouth goes slack and his thrusts become sloppy. After a few more thrusts he moves back and then collapses on the bed next to you, panting.

“Well.” He says, turning to you and grinning, sweat glistening on his naked chest. “That’s one way to keep warm.”


End file.
